Barefoot Cinderella
by Unwritten Whispers
Summary: Everyone has a morning routine that they act out once they've woken up - Hermione's routine drives Draco to the brink of insanity, but through it all, he can't seem to silence his room; almost starting to like hearing her horrid screeching singing voice breaking into his silence.


**Disclaimer: As always I dont own :( But I really wish I did. The song is from Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana - 'Barefoot Cinderella' and of course the characters belong to JK Rowling!**

Start 10-9-11 at 1226 midnight

The Morning Ritual

Ever since they have been forced to live in the same house with one another, they learned the other's morning ritual – a sacred sequent of events that they each just absolutely had to fulfill. Hers annoyed him to no end; constantly waking him up with that horrid screeching. He threatened to hex her into the past, he's threatened to record it and show it to the entire school, and he's even promised to buy her tickets to her favorite muggle band's concert; but it never ended. Every morning as soon as _she _woke up, he could hear it from inside of his own room just across the hall. Of course he could always just place a silencing charm on his door so he won't have to. But after three months of it, he found it to be – dare he say it… _cute_.

But of course there was nothing cute about _her_; the bushy haired, bookworm, always-doing-her-homework, always so prim and proper, never wrong, know-it-all, bloody Gryffindor Mudblood, tone deaf, toffee eyed, smartest-witch-of-her-age, actually good with a wand, and bloody brilliant with a right hook, Hermione Granger. She was rather annoying actually. Not as annoying as her bloody morning ritual, but still… annoying. This morning was no different.

_Every morning_

_I wake up to find_

_That I always dream the same._

_Every night I come to my window_

_When you call my name,_

_But the way the words_

_You say just fall like rain_

'_till I'm drowning in the sound of your invitation_

Opening the bathroom door, she checked to make sure that no one was around, especially her dimwitted dorm mate. Whatever McGonagall was thinking when she assigned them to both be head boy and head girl; she must have been heavily influenced on some strong type of muggle drug. Peeking down both sides of the hall, she grinned to herself then stepped out of the bathroom wearing only the tiny white towel. It fit her body just perfectly, allowing the top bulges of her breasts to flash the world, while threatening to show more than just her thighs. Her skin remained damp as drops of water fell like rain from the wet curls clinging to her shoulders.

Draco knew of her routine of course, but what he didn't know were the traitorous thoughts her two timing little mind had while she sang her muggle songs off the top of her lungs, not caring if she had been singing them off key. Every morning as soon she would wake up she would start to sing a song. It always depended on her mood; it was something she's done from as long as her earliest memory. A week after the war had ended was when she started to sing these sappy silly little love songs. All the while a certain smoky eyed, silver haired, slimy snaked Slytherin, good for nothing, know-it-all, holier-than-thou, pureblooded prat had been on her mind. Just like this morning. While she danced along the hallway in nothing more than just a tiny little towel that could drop with just one wrong move; Hermione pictured him in her mind.

_When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella,_

_Don't need no slippers or a party dress,_

_The way you're looking right_

_Now is what I like the best."_

_And then you say…_

"_Do you wanna take a chance?_

_Stay with me forever._

_No one will ever be more beautiful_

_My barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella."_

Glad that the bathroom door opened, because it now meant the torture would stop in only a couple of more minutes, Draco stood up off his bed, and grabbed his clothing. Normally he would just wrap a towel around his waist, and get dressed in his room after his shower, but there was no sense in making the little Mudblood's heart stop beating… wait… on second thought. Quickly stripping down to nothing, Draco wore a smug smirk on his face as he wrapped a towel around just his waist, allowing the tightened six pack from years of Quidditch playing, to be seen. He could just picture the look on the little prude's face when she saw him without a shirt, wrapped in only a towel, and ready to take a shower. It might just be worth having to put up with her constant poor excuse for singing.

Once he stepped out of his room though, he was not prepared for what was happening. Wrapped in only a towel, Hermione's eyes were shut, not noticing him standing there – also in only a towel. Her head bopped from side to side, while her hips sashayed in a very soulful rhythm to a beat that her voice did not have.

_A dream world is always perfect,_

_But that's not my real life._

_Wish you did, but you don't know_

_The real me I am inside._

_I pray that you'll come looking and I won't hide_

_-I won't hide-_

_I'm smiling when you find me_

_Cause I've been waiting…_

Clearing his throat, Draco nearly jumped back when Hermione's eyes quickly flew open as a scarlet shade of color danced along her cheeks. "Malfoy!" her voice came out in a squeak.

Chuckling, he folded his arms over his chest. "Nice outfit there, Granger. Planning on attending classes with only a towel today? Maybe it'll take the attention off your horrid voice?"

Hermione began to feel hurt, but her eyes were too focused on the sight in front of her. She wanted to sigh at the perfectly sculpted beauty in front of her. He was naked beneath that towel, just waiting to be ravished. He probably wouldn't even care that her blood was filthy. He was a teenaged boy with needs. And she was a damp teenaged girl – in more ways than just one, which she would need to fix very very soon – wrapped in a towel with her own needs as well. "It seems to have worked with you."

Noticing the smug, yet shy smile set upon the Mudblood's lips – which added very nicely to the deep dimples that he noticed a couple weeks back – Draco saw her eyes looking towards his crotch. Meeting his gaze with hers, his blush quickly became more noticeable than hers. How the hell did he not notice that her dripping hair, and slightly damp body; smelling of mangoes, and papayas, had caught the attention of his cock? Thanks to his brilliant idea of wearing only a towel while walking to the bathroom, she now noticed the effect she had on him. "Erm…" he couldn't bother to make up an excuse right now, let alone a full word.

Then she did something that caught her own heart in her own throat, causing him to growl. How dare the filthy little Mudblood. He had a rock hard cock that needed tending to, and she simply just gave him a smug smirk that in any other situation would have made him proud, while continuing to walk past him, and sashaying her hips while bopping her head to that stupid song that she had been singing.

_For you to ask, "Do you wanna dance my barefoot Cinderella?_

_Don't need no slippers or a party dress,_

_The way you're looking right now_

_Is what I like the best."_

_And then you say…_

"_Do you wanna take a chance?_

_Stay with me forever._

_No one will ever be more beautiful_

_My barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella."_

After ignoring every vein in her body that throbbed for her to look back at him, Hermione stepped into her room, loudly banging her door shut then locking it. Of course his wand could break the lock, but he wouldn't come into her room. He was a Slytherin. And she was Hermione Granger. She knew that it didn't matter that she was a Gryffindor, because he shagged Lavender Brown before, but it was the fact that she was Hermione Granger. He hated nothing more than he hated her. The hatred he felt for her ran so deep that it burned even _her_ blood. Letting out a sigh as she dropped the towel to the floor, Hermione could feel the wetness taking over the soft strip of caramel curls in the triangle between her legs. Like most muggle girls, she shaved, but hated the idea of being compared to a baby; which Viktor Krum had the nerve to compare her to once. That was only one of the many things that helped to contribute to their break up. It was one of many, but it was one of the main reasons. Deciding to ignore the yearning, aching pain between her legs, Hermione sighed once more then started to get dressed. This time she sang with a softer tone – almost as if giving up.

_When I close my eyes it starts, yeah._

_Like a movie for my heart,_

_Here comes my favorite part._

_Yeaahhh… ohhhhh…_

_When you ask "Do you wanna dance my barefoot Cinderella?_

_Don't need no slippers or a party dress,_

_The way you're looking right now_

_Is what I like the best."_

_And then you say…_

"_Do you wanna take a chance?_

_Stay with me forever._

_No one will ever be more beautiful_

_Oohhh… Cinderella."_

How dare she… filthy little Mudblood. Turning the water on as cold as he could, a hiss escaped Draco's lips as he stepped inside the Eskimo-related shower. How dare she… she got him all hard – looking down, he pitied the nine inches of thick ivory skin that now stood up at full attention – she gets him all hard, and acknowledges it, then she has the damn nerve to walk away from him with a stupid smug look on her face, while continuing to sing her stupid muggle song, and sway her stupid hips at him. Had she always been that curvy? And her breasts. He couldn't help but to stare when he saw them staring right back at him. He was so used to seeing girls who showed off every inch of their skin, so he already knew what he was getting into when he shagged them. But with her – with Granger… the way that she normally dressed, and the way she hid her body, he would have never expected _that_.

Feeling the familiar throbbing between his legs, Draco released a silent groan. This wasn't good. He had a hard on from Granger, and she ignored it. Now here he was, standing under an ice shower still thinking of her. Wasn't freezing water supposed to help get rid of that? Growling to himself, Draco switched the water from freezing to burning – it scorched him for only a second, but the heat was more commandeering than Granger had been to his erection. Wrapping his hand around the base of his shaft, Draco hated Granger even more. Here he was sinking back to when he was only fourteen, before he got any pussy, and wanking in the shower. Who the hell did she think she was? Shutting his eyes, he tried to picture her in her room right now: lying on her bed. Her legs spread wide, with an unshaven cunt out in the air – of course it wouldn't be shaven, she was a prissy virgin girl, and they don't shave – wet juices were dripping down as her thumb lightly teased the tiny little button right above her passage.

"Ohhhh!" much to his surprise, an escape released Draco's lips. This was new to him. He had never voiced any pleasure before, never by himself or with a partner. Damn you Granger! Oh Merlin, Granger! Right now her free hand moved up to her bare breasts, pinching the strawberry colored nipples while biting on her lower lip. "Ahhh!"

Tightening his hand, Draco now leaned against the shower's wall as his pace quickened. While he sped up so did Hermione. She was now matching his pants with her own while she slipped two fingers inside of herself; they were breathing as one. She was so tight that just the two fingers had her writhing around in pain mixed with pleasure. She bit her lip so hard the blood was now- "Ohhhh Merlin! Ohhh… ohhhh," moving the hand away from her nipple, Hermione started to pinch her clit while her two fingers started to scissor herself. They went faster, and faster; and quicker, and quicker until… "Oh Gods, Granger!"

Catching his breath, Draco stuck the sticky hand beneath the shower's head allowing it to rinse him clean. His cheeks were flushed from what he just did while his mind was confused. Did he really just shout out _her_ name as he came? Since when did any image get him to release so quickly? Normally he could hold himself for five minutes, even longer. So why had he just been so weak right now? How could that image in his mind get him so hot?

Draco was too busy trying to shower and scrub away the shame of what he had just done with Granger in his mind, that he couldn't even hear the soft whimpers coming from the head girl's room as she acted out the very scenario he just imagined.

Somehow their morning rituals just got a new routine added in.

_When you ask "Do you wanna dance my barefoot Cinderella?_

_Don't need no slippers or a party dress,_

_The way you're looking right now_

_Is what I like the best."_

_And then you say…_

"_Do you wanna take a chance?_

_Stay with me forever._

_No one will ever be more beautiful_

_My barefoot, my barefoot Cinderella."_

Pau 10-9-11 at 145am

(Re-edited 5-29-12 at 530pm)

**A/N: This is my first smutty thing that I wrote/posted. There were so much errors with this one story, that I don't understand how any of you were able to love it as much as you all did, but I thank you for all of your favorites, alerts and reviews for it… As you can tell, I came back and fixed it up, and as promised, I'm still trying to work on a second part for this, but I'm so stuck that I don't know what I'm going to do… but don't worry my loves, even if it takes a year, I WILL make a second chapter just for all of you guys!(:**


End file.
